wuhupediafandomcom-20200214-history
Guest B
Guest B was a Wuhu Island revolutionary and politician who led the Wuhu Island Civil War from the mid–1950s until 1989 as the general secretary of the Wuhu Party of the Soviet Union (1945-1989). Despite initially governing Wuhu as part of a collective leadership, he eventually consolidated power to become the country's de facto dictator by the 1940s. He had a radical ideologically committed to totalitarian government and social classes. He ruled for a decade, before finally being overthrown in 1959. In 1989, he was publicly executed for violating the Geneva Conventions, and his crimes against Mii-kind. Life Guest B was born to an unknown mother and father, as they quickly abandoned him shortly after he was born. He was taken into the Wedge Island Orphanage, and was given the name “Guest B”, like all the other orphans. He was raised under hard conditions, and was mistreated at the orphanage. Some accounts say that they were forced to build Cocoba Hotel brick by brick in the blazing sun and blistering cold, but these sources are sketchy at best. One day he and all the other orphans, “Guest A”, “Guest C”, “Guest D”, “Guest E”, “Guest F”, and “Guest G”, all plotted an uprising against their evil orphan masters. The stories are unconfirmed and often contradictory, but the stories that can be proven involve a plan that included flushing themselves down the toilet, hiding inside the mashed potato rations, and performing surgery on Guest C’s so they could use his left kidney as a key to open a cell door. After escaping, they realized that someone needed to be inside the control room to unlock the massive, impenetrable gate at the front. Guest G eventually decided to sacrifice himself for the greater good of his brothers and sisters. With the Orphan SWAT team hot on his tracks, he went inside the control room and unlocked the gate, while at the same time activating homemade C4 detonators, ultimately destroying the himself, the Orphanage, and freeing his siblings. This is why Guest G never appears in any Wii Games. The six siblings then realized they were cut off from everyone on an island, so they swam 5 miles in -20° waters infested by Tiger Sharks. Guest D was never the same after these incidents, and never spoke again. After reaching the mainland, all of the guests decided to make a pact where they would always be together and never abandon one another. They all went into sports and competed in various tournaments (Wii Sports). Rise to Power After winning multiple tournaments, Guest B joined the army and was trained in the art of hand to hand combat. However, with all of his might, he could never successfully beat Matt at swordplay, and this caused him to hold a grudge against him. 15 years later, Matt was elected president of Wuhu Island. Wuhu Island was getting hit hard during WWII at the time, and Matt was defenseless against the Axis powers, and Wuhu Island was on the brink of total destruction. This may or may be due to the fact that the Axis literally had tanks, and Wuhu Islands military consisted of 100 dudes with swords and archery supplies, but that’s beside the point. Matt nearly drove Wuhu Island into the ground with dicey military decisions, and because of the current Democratic system of Wuhu, the people needed to vote on everything. Guest B later was quoted in his manifesto as saying “I was so angered. The government refused to act, and was weak. Wuhu Island needed a strong leader.” Operation: Knightfall “What I remember about the rise of the Revolutionaries is... is how quiet it was. During the waning hours of the Mattism, the other Guests were discreetly transferred back to Wuhu Island. It was a silent trip. We all knew what was about to happen, what we were about to do. Did we have any doubts? Any private, traitorous thoughts? Perhaps, but no one said a word. Not on the flight to Wuhu Island, not when Guest B’s orders came down, and not when we marched into Summerstone Castle. Not a word." On September 23rd, 1945, Guest B was able to organize a coup to overthrow Matt, and seize control of the government. About 3:56 am, the government had successfully been overthrown, and Guest B held all Wuhu Island power. He declared himself the new ruler, and Matt and the remaining Mattists went into hiding. It is a period historians refer to as the “Dark Times”, due to the horrible conditions that followed. Guest B, SUPREME LEADER OF WUHU ISLAND Under Guest B, "Socialism in One Country" became a central tenet of the party's dogma. Through the Five-Year Plans, the country underwent agricultural collectivisation and rapid industrialisation, creating a centralised command economy. This led to significant disruptions in food production that contributed to the famine of 1932–33. To eradicate accused "enemies of the working class", Guest B instituted the "Great Purge", in which over a million were imprisoned and at least 700,000 executed between 1934 and 1939. By 1937, he had complete personal control over the party and state. About 1/3rd of Wuhu Island was exterminated. Matt’s Return Later, Matt and the Mattists returned, and were able to fight for control in the November Revolutions. Matt faced Guest B in a duel up on top of the volcano. It is there that Matt revealed to Guest B that he was, in fact, his father. Guest B was paralyzed with shock, and Matt was able to chop off Guest B’s arm, and throw him into Maka Wuhu, the islands active volcano. He perished, shortly after, and Matt retained control of the government. The Guests were all later forced to compete in the Wii Sports Resort games against there will. If they failed, they were executed. Wuhu Island then experienced relative peace for decades to come, but the scars Guest B left behind are still there. To many, Guest B is an unspoken word, and reserved only for those who are truly evil. Relationships with other Mii's *Matt, his father and long time rival *Lucia, his mother and Matt's wife *Joseph Stalin, a Russian comrade and long time friend *Guests, childhood friends and allies during the Wuhu Island Civil War *Adolf Hitler, a dictator which owes him 50$ *Guest E, wife *Guest B jr., child, died in 2007 *Communist, comrades from old communist countries (Russia, Poland, etc.)